The present invention relates to cutting tools and cutting tool assemblies used for mining and/or construction and, more particularly, relates to a retainer with a retention member for such cutting tools and cutting tool assemblies.
Rotatable cutting tools are used in conjunction with a machine used to break up (or cut) a substrate such as coal, rock, asphalt pavement, concrete or the like. In its very basic aspects, such a machine includes a driven member (e.g., a chain, a wheel or a drum), a holder (which also may be referred to as, for example, a block or tool holder or the like) mounted to the driven member, and a rotatable cutting tool rotatably held in the holder. It is the cutting tool that impinges the substrate so as to break it into pieces upon impact.
As known to those skilled in the art, the useful life of the holder is much longer than the useful life of the cutting tool. Each holder is intended to accommodate many changes of cutting tools before the holder must be changed. In order to reduce the wear between the holder and the cutting bit, a sleeve (which also may be referred to as, for example, a retention sleeve, retainer sleeve, retainer, wear sleeve or the like) may be used in conjunction with the cutting tool and the holder. The sleeve typically is positioned between the cutting tool and holder. The sleeve protects the holder from wear and is removably mounted in the holder. The assembly of such cutting tool arrangements is an important step and often difficult in view of, for example, small tolerances between the various components.
There has been identified a need for improved cutting tool assemblies and/or related components that overcome limitations, shortcomings and disadvantages of known cutting tool assemblies and/or related components.